1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to a multiple serving container shaped to incorporate an opening dimensionally sized to fit within the opening of the typical plastic liquid containers used for bottling water, fruit juice, soda, etc.
As often occurs in industry, the cost of manufacture plays a significant role in cost of product, which includes tooling with most dispensing operation fully automated. The liquid dispensing operation uses its own production parameters including containers having a specified opening for filling. In a typical PET water bottle the opening is approximately 2 cm. While the shape of the container may vary by design, the opening will remain within a specified parameter, which will be considered typically 2 centimeters.
The multiple serving container of the present invention provides an opening with an outside diameter scaled to less than the typical opening whereby the contents of the distributing container are easily dispensed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art containers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.